Dark to Light 1
by 7White.Poison7
Summary: Set in Kakashi's point of view. As Kakashi tell a new bunch of student's who his most loved person is.


**Dark to Light**

#1

Itachi X Kakashi love story

Set in Kakashi's point of view. As Kakashi tell a new bunch of student's what his most loved person is.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He who killed his whole clan, he was ordered to by the hokage. I saw it, I was in the distanced and didn't have time to stop his actions. After he killed them all I saw him walking out. He looked around, didn't see me, and then ran off. I never saw him after that.

o0o

"Kakashi what I we do?!?!?!" one of my students complained. I look down one her.

"Well what do you want to do? I mean I can get some sort of mis--"

"MISSION!!!" They all yelled at once. _Damn them!_

"Fine" I mummbled and walled off to the Hokage's office.

o0o

When I got back my students all came running towards me. _What is this? A race?_ "So did you get one?" they were all asking the same question. _God this got annoying. I can't belive I put up with naruto last time. How the hell did I do it?_

"Yes I did" I heard one of them say 'yes' under their breath, in a sort of joyful way.

"So what is it? What'd we hare to do?" They all asked at once. _I hate sync!_ "Well what is it? What'd you get?" _I really hate it!_

Well the mission is sort of more for me. Hehe." I said and looked back into my book. I didn't want to know what looks they were goiving me, cause I rarely ever like them.

"So...Your just going to laeve us here and go is that what your saying?" They started to complain._ And I hate complining, but I guess it's going to be naruto all over again.-Sigh-_

"No you guys are all coming with me but I just said the mission is more for me. But your all still coming." I picked up my bag. "Are you coming or not? We have to live tonight."

"Yeah." they all ran home to pack their things. And made it back to me by the time I had reached the outside of Konha.

"Sooooo.....What do we have to do?" The brown haired girl asked me.

"Well we have to try and find the... Akatsuki hide out." I mumbled the last bit. I really didn't want them getting hurt.

"'Kashi was that something about the Akatsuki hideout?" The brown haired girl asked. I just got my book out and started reading._ ANNOYING!!!!_

o0o

I didn't really speak to them until later that night. "You three set up a small camp, not something that well be noticed."

"Okay." they all went off doing their little jobs. We ate in scilence. Then went off to bed. _Finally sleep._

o0o

Russel! I woke. Russle! Someone was there I stood up to made myself known. "Who's there?" I said looking around, into the trees, turning. I saw something move._ Arrrrr....it's way to early for this!_ "I'll ask you again. Whos there?" I spoke a little louder.

"You don't need to know my name." he spoke in a deep voice. _I know that voice. It reminds me of-_ and then it clicked.

"Uchiha Itachi" I planly stated. He stepped out of the shadows. And it was, Uchiha Itachi.

"How-How'd you know?" His words... I coouldn't think straight. _I feel light headed. Like i'm going to faint._

o0o

I woke earlier in the morning. "Oh it was just a dream." I said out lond and looked over to where my students still slept. I looked around, then someone touch my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Itachi. "Oh shit I feel faint again." I looked away and I felt a blush creep it's way one to my face.

"Kakashi, how did you know it was me?" He asked me. I stood up, still not looking at him. He walked up and my blush increased, just a bit. I walked away.

"Damn the light!" I said out loud instead of my head. _Bloody hell!!_

"What's wrong with the light." _ohhh shit!_ He questioned me.

"Umm...nothing." I looked away. _I can't take this any longer._ I faced him. He saw the blushon my face, he looked like O.O . I moved closer. His face started to go a light shared of pink. He moved his headforwards towards mine, as I did the same. _God I can't take this!_ I placed my hands on his hips. _He didn't reject me. _I then moved my head towards his but...

"God just kiss me alreadly" He shook his head and laughted at me. I smiled. "Kiss me god dan-" I didn't let him finish. My lips found his, my hands gripped his hips not letting them go. He mummbled what I think was my name. I reluctantly let his lips go. He growled at me and stared to kiss down my neck.

"Ita..." I couldn't bring myself to stop him, but I knew my students would be waking up soon. "Itachi" I moaned his name when he hit my soft spot. I saw one of my students move. He pushed me up against a tree. I lost my breath. I felt him smile. _Damn him. _He keep me pined to the tree. I blush and he smiled. "Itachi" I mumbled his name again. I placed my hands on his shoulders. _I have to get him of._ I pushed but he didn't move. _I can't but-but their going to wake up soon._ The only thing I could think of to do was to kick him where the sun don't shine. _I don't want to but...._ I kicked him. He fell to the ground. I bent down next to him. Rubbing his back.

"What the hell?" He questioned me. _I hate it, when people do that._ I looked over to where my students where all still sleeping. "Ohh.." he looked down. I lifed his chin. Kissing him passionately, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I felt him smirk. I pulled away, he kissed me once more and then stood pulling me with him. "I'll come tonight." I kissed him once more and then he disappared.

o0o

"Kakashi, why are you so happy today?" the girl with the green eyes asked. I looked at her. _Hmmm what am I going to say? Cause i'm not going to tell her, that much I know._

"I'm just in a good mood. I'm like this sometimes." I looked back at my book. _I'm good real good._ She ran off to caught up with the others. I smiled I knew that Itachi would come tonight. _Even tho I know he has no idea where we are going to be. -smirk-_

o0o

I woke when someone touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Itachi, swouting with his hand on my shoulder. "Ita-" he placed his hand on my mouth.

"Come on" he pulled me up. He looked around.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked as we started to walk away. I looked back towards the way of the camp and my students.

"Where going somewhere we can be alone." _dumb answer._

"But what about the stud-" he pushed me up against a tree.

"Shut up for just on minute and look" he pointed towards a beatiful lake. The stars the light in the night sky. "Coming in?" Itachi took his clothes off and dove in. he pushed his hair out of his face. "So are you coming in or what?" I smiled back at him and took my shirt and pants off (not my underware tho) and dove in after him. Flowing about one foot infount of him (my mask was off by the way[don't ask why])

"Taking these off?" he tugged at my boxes. I looked down and then back to him. "Or should I do it?" _either way there going to come off. _He smirked and pulled me closer, hugging me. I felt him go hard. "So can I?" He ask me again.

"Yes." I said at almost a whisper. He puled my boxers down and throw them on to the bank. He chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. Keeping us together. He kissed me.

o0o

After our little swim, we got dry and back into our clothes. Tho he seemed a little sad.

"Kakashe?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?" _ Was that the best I could come up with? _

"Come with me?" _What? What's he talking about?_

"Where? Go with you where?" was the first question to come out. Even tho there were many more. I looked around.

"To..To..the Akatsuki. Come with me to the Akatsuki?" _that was the question? What was I meant to say. I mean if I say yes what do I do with the students and if I say no will he leave me? What the hell do I do? _ All these things were going tho my brain. "So will you?"

"Will you leave me if I say no?" I had to ask.

"No I-I wouldn't be able to see you as much." he looked down and I could hear in his voice that he really did want me to com with him.

"Give me a week." I smiled. His eyes lit up and I walked back to my students.

o0o

When I got back everyone was asleep, or so I thought.

o0o

"Kakashi" They shock me awake. "Kakashi." I finally woke up.

"What?" I was not in a good mood.

"Who were you with last night?" the boy asked._ He dosen't really speak to me ummm. _

"I was here sleeping? Why'ed you ask?" I looked around, everyone was looking anger with me.

"You were with someone. Weren't you?" they really did look anger.

"I-I-I was...yes I was." I told them painly. They still looked anger at me. "What?" _This is getting quite annonying really._

"So you going to tell aus who she is?" the brown haired girl asked. _At less they don't look anger any more._

"Umm...well...you see..." They all gave me funny looks.

"Come on tell!" the girl with the green eyes agrued with me.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything. So would you just quit arguring and lets get going." We walking all that day not stopping once. _I can't let them find out about my afair with Itachi. _

o0o

When the week was up andd my students were back home. I walked back to the spot I first kissed Itachi. I sat at the foot of the tree. I sighed. "Itachi where are you?" I felt something on my shoulder. I grabbed a shirikin and stabbed it.

"Arrrr fuck!!" I spun around and saw Itachi Ripping out the shirikin.

"Itachi in so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I din't know it was you, i'm so sorry I real-" Itachi cut me off with his lips. His hand was bleeding but he just keep it up in the air. I mummbled his name.

"Kakashi are you going to com?" he hugged me.

"I've deicied something." he let me go and looked me striaght in the eye. He knew it. "I-I-I can't go. I need to stay, I have student that really need me. Im soo sorry." I hugged him, he kissed my forehead. _This is really not what I want._

"I will always love you. You need to know that but I can't see you anymore. Someone will find out and I don't want something bad to ome to you." he hugged me again. Kissing me passionately,t hen moving away.

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I love you, I always have and I always will, love you." I turned my back on him and walked away.

o0o

I never saw hiim after that. I still love him to this day. And that is my story of the most loved person." Kakashi finished his story.

o0o

A little while later Kakashi walked outside. "I wonder where he is right now?" Kakashi ponder the thought for a little bit, until he felt something go around his waist. He looked down and saw what looked like Itachis' arms. "Itachi?" He spun around and looked into the eyes of his old lover, Itachi.

"Do you still love me?" Itachi asked a newly stund lover.

"Yes. I love you and always w-" He was cut off by Itachis' lips.

"I still love you too." Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashis' waist and pulled him into another kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
